


our mistakes (they were bound to be made)

by calrissianns



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Apologies, Familial Relationship, Fluff, Forgiveness, Gen, Mild Angst, i dont think we ever got closure on the whole rose's scabbard thing, pearl loves steven with all her heart and vice versa, set around season 3-4, stupid internet advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21950386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calrissianns/pseuds/calrissianns
Summary: Pearl apologizes to Steven for letting him fall.
Relationships: Pearl & Steven Universe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	our mistakes (they were bound to be made)

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to write a steven universe fic for a long time, and i love steven and pearl's familial relationship and its development.
> 
> I want to thank my dear friend @thejollymilano for always being so encouraging. I love you!

Pearl often wonders why she hasn't apologized earlier, well, for everything. She feels guilty every day, of course, another thing to feel guilty for.

Every time she sees him she feels her insides twist. He's happy, thriving, still separated from the imminent war. He treats her the same way he always has like she is his own mother, a close confidant. It is almost as if he has forgotten.

She finds herself online lately, trying to find "Ways To Apologize To Someone". It leads Pearl to many different websites, though she finds these articles are leaning more towards apologizing to an ex-partner rather than a child in your care. On the website ads, she sees many concerning articles and reminds herself to put a parental block on that website in case an unsuspecting Steven goes on the computer. Humans really do put an unnecessary amount of praise on computers, she thinks to herself. Why is there no result for "How to Apologize to the Son of the Great Love Of Your Life After You Let Him Fall off of a Cliff?" 

She wanders around the house, looking for anyone who would give her advice. Typically Pearl prides herself on being able to handle most situations with wisdom and prose, but in this case, guilt shakes her so much it feels impossible. She does not want to ask Amethyst or Garnet what to do, it would mean she would admit to them she almost let Steven  _ die _ . Maybe it's selfish and irrational, but she fears what they might say to her. What if they stopped letting her be around him at all? Though he was a thorn in her side, in the beginning, Steven has become one, if not the, most important person in her life. She could not bear to be separated from him.

After sitting on the couch and staring at the ground for what seemed like a long time, the door clicks and Steven greets her. "Hey Pearl!" He is beaming, carrying his backpack inside and holding a box of donuts. "I got some food for me and a box for Amethyst. Where is she?"

"Oh. She may be outside," Pearl sighs. "May I...talk to you?" 

Steven nods, running to sit beside her on the couch. "What's up?"

"Do you remember when... we had been talking about your mother's Scabbard and I ran away. You tried to chase me and..."

Steven does not meet her eyes. "Well yeah..."

"I almost let you die. Because of my own grief." Pearl feels a tear slipping down her face. "I failed you because I refused to even open myself up to the idea that Rose would keep a secret. I was arrogant, Steven. I just want to take care of you like your mother would wish me to. I know no amount of apologies would mend this, but I want to offer this to you." 

She feels his arms wrapping themselves around her. "It's okay, Pearl."

"No it's not."

"You don't decide what's okay with me. I'm fourteen now. Besides, there are worse things to worry about, the Diamonds and everything else. I forgave you a long time ago." He smiles at her. "Please don't cry." 

She wipes her tears. "Fine. Only if you make me do one of your chores for you as retribution."

"Will that make you happy?"

"Yes." 

"Then consider it done," Steven replies. Pearl hugs him again, grateful that she got to know one of the kindest souls on this planet. 

And she realized: people like Steven made Earth worth protecting.


End file.
